


Match

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Anger, Community: fan_flashworks, Double Drabble, Draco Malfoy - character, Gen, Portraits, Self-Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The portrait is not him. It does not match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Match

The portrait is not him. It does not match. Not yet. He looks at the painting of a young wizard, at the pointed nose and grey eyes, at the pale, unmarked skin. It is not him any longer. He lifts his hand, the kitchen knife clenched in his trembling fingers, and jerks the serrated edge across the portrait's face. 

One cut below the cheekbone, one along the jaw. He lowers the tip of the knife and slices through the chest, up to the shoulder. _Sectumsempra_ , he mutters, and he can feel a laugh bubbling in his chest. He clamps his lips on it, afraid that if it escapes he may never stop. If he laughs once, he'll laugh forever, until the mad one of his family is no longer Bella, but himself. 

He cuts the portrait again, slices through it, slices the canvas to ribbons, but leaves the left arm intact. Leaves it for last. When nothing is left but that, he flings the knife across the room and grabs a candle. He holds the flame to the portrait's arm and watches the canvas scorch. He leaves a black stain, a burned mark. Now, it is a portrait of him.


End file.
